


Unicorns and Rainbows

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [26]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU that is loosely based on Brooklyn Nine Nine, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect!Elsa, Cassandra's Underwear, Casselsa Son AU, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Smut, Officer!Cassandra, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr.





	Unicorns and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel once bought Cass a pair of super soft unicorn and rainbow underwear. Cass only wore them once because she'd forgotten to do laundry but that was a day she had a romantic date with Elsa. Needless to say, Cass was humliated when Elsa pulled down her pants and started trying not laugh at her undies.

Cassandra had a secret. A deep, dark secret. One that she hoped would never see the light of day. One that would ruin her reputation as the badass, no-nonsense detective fighting and clawing her way up through the ranks of the NYPD. No one must ever know.

The horrifying truth?

Back when she was new to the force, she had slept around a bit, and this one girl became a regular fling for her. Rapunzel was such a unique spirit. She was very artistic and quirky and full of life; it was rather remarkable that Cassandra stuck around with her as long as she did. They never had a formal relationship, more of a “friends with benefits” scenario. Rapunzel was sweet - and very good in bed, which is what kept drawing Cassandra back to her. The one thing she did not expect was the special present Rapunzel gave to her before they broke up for good.

A pair of super soft underwear. With unicorns and rainbows dotted all over.

That was her secret. God, it was so humiliating.

At first, Cassandra wanted to ditch the gift. How could Rapunzel think this was something she would ever want to wear? But she couldn’t say no to those puppy-dog eyes and that award-winning smile, and so she kept it as a memento of her old life. But she never wore them.

Until one night, when she had forgotten to do laundry and the only pair of clean underwear she had were those very panties with the unicorns and rainbows. She groaned when she grabbed them that morning to get dressed, hoping her secret would not be revealed.

She was going on a date. A nice, romantic date. With Elsa.

And she was praying to Lesbian Jesus that Elsa would not uncover her secret. Literally.

The two had been going out for a while now, which was amazing because Elsa was the first woman Cassandra really wanted to know. Something about that blonde beauty with brilliant blue eyes made her want to stay, to drink in all she could. And Elsa felt the same about this strong, butch, hazel-eyed black-haired beauty.

The date went very well. Perhaps a little too well. Because next thing Cassandra knew, she was in Elsa’s apartment and making out hungrily with this woman. Elsa pushed her onto the bed and proceeded to kiss her a bit more before stopping for breath.

There was a look in her eyes. One that Cassandra had seen in other girls before. But this time, it made her scared.

_Oh shit, please don’t…_

“You ready?”

“Uh…I really want to…but…”

Elsa was sliding down, hands running over her chest and abs, down to her belt. She unfastened it and began tugging.

_Oh god no…_

Of all the times she wanted Elsa to make love to her, this was the one night she did NOT want it to happen. But when she tried to voice just how badly she wanted to keep her pants on, she forgot how to speak, rendered helpless by the gentle yet firm touch of her lover’s hands.

The pants slid over her hips, and Elsa found herself greeted with the sight of cute little unicorns interspersed with rainbows.

A very uncomfortable few seconds passed. Both women just remaining absolutely still. Elsa staring at the underwear with an unreadable expression, Cassandra lying there helpless and feeling her face getting red with embarrassment.

A snort broke the silence.

Cassandra snapped out of her daze to see Elsa quickly covering her mouth in as dignified a manner as she could muster. But she was able to catch the smirk on her lips, the way her shoulders were shaking. How she was trying very hard not to laugh. And it only made Cassandra turn redder.

“I’m…I’m so…sorry *snort* it’s just… hehe… I never *snort* I never expected-”

“What?” Cassandra cut in sharply. If Elsa was going to mock her, she might as well get it over with because she was two seconds away from yanking her pants back over her hips and storming out. “Too girly for you?”

“No! Cass, I…” And then she lost it. The laughter broke through. Elsa was kneeling in between Cassandra’s legs and shaking with laughter, her arms wrapped around her middle. Cassandra buried her face in her hands, preferring death over this humiliation.

“Just let me go,” Cassandra said through clenched teeth as she tried to get up, only to find herself tackled back into the bed by a grinning Elsa.

“Not until you tell me the story of these cute panties, honey.” Cassandra glared at her, hating the fact that she used a pet name to soften her up. It worked. That and the fact that Elsa was lying squarely on top of her and she suddenly wanted her lover to remain right where she was.

“Fine. I’ll tell you.” Cassandra closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them and meeting amused sapphire blues. Damn, why did her new girlfriend have to have such beautiful eyes?

“It was a gift, from an old girlfriend. She was the cutesy type, loved rainbows and shit. She got me these panties before we broke up. I don’t wear them, but I forgot to do laundry and they were the only clean pair I had left.”

She waited for the mocking, or the pointed questions about her love life.

“Are they comfortable?”

Or that.

“Um, yeah. They’re really soft.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened a bit as she felt Elsa shift her weight against her groin - then felt a hand running over the undies in question.

“Wow, that is soft. Almost as soft as you.”

Now it was Cassandra’s turn to snort. “Oh please, I’m not soft.”

“Maybe not on the outside,” Elsa mused as she snuggled against the woman trapped beneath her, eyes half closed and a knowing smile on her lips. “You have such a tough exterior, Cass. I admire that. But I’ve suspected form some time that underneath all that leather and seemingly emotionless facade, there had to be a softy somewhere. So… thank you for wearing these panties.”

Cassandra could not believe her ears. “You… you don’t think they’re ridiculous?”

“A little, yeah. But the fact that you kept them tells me that you care, that even the cute and silly things in life can mean something to you.” Elsa kissed her tenderly before adding, “And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

They lay there for a few moments before a thought crossed Cassandra’s mind.

“So… uh, what kind of panties are you wearing tonight?” she chuckled nervously.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Who says I’m wearing panties?”

The blush raced right back up Cassandra’s neck, but for a very different reason this time. Next thing she knew, she had flipped Elsa onto her back and was tugging her pants off as the sound of giggling filled the room.

And the next morning, when Elsa asked if she could keep a picture of Cassandra in her unicorn-rainbow underwear as a little memento, much to her surprise, she said she didn’t mind.


End file.
